


Big Baby

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, drunk rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Modern AU where Rhys gets drunk at the bar and calls Feyre to rant about how much he loves her.IDK what it is with me and writing drunk!acotar but I saw a prompt and I couldn’t get it out of my head that Rhys would 110% be the type of guy who gets super aggressive about telling people how much he loves them while drunk lol. It’s totally ridiculous but I hope you guys get a laugh





	Big Baby

 

Feyre sat back for a moment to admire her handiwork and her lips curved into a smile. She had been working on the painting for the past hour and was very satisfied with where it was going.

Cassian had decided the guys needed a night out and had practically blackmailed Rhys, Azriel, and Lucien into coming. She’d been at it ever since and it had been a while since Feyre had the apartment to herself and could just go at it with her painting.

Not that Rhys was a bothersome person to live with. But he certainly knew how to be distracting.

For example, he had distracted her in the morning when they tried to take a shower.

He had distracted her when they tried to make breakfast.

He then distracted her the second they set foot in the apartment after work and it took ages to get something to eat.

She chuckled quietly to herself. His distraction were always worth it though.

_That gods damn mouth of his._

She shook her head and bit back a smile. He was finally out and enjoying himself. Before he left however, Rhys had made all kinds of promises for what he would be doing upon his return and she had no doubt he would fulfill them.

Her gaze fell back on her painting, determined not to let him distract her,  _especially_  since he wasn’t home. It would be another to add to her collection of starry night sky paintings because she simply couldn’t help herself when it came to this particular image; it gave her a sense of peace in every way she painted it. However, as she started to really get into the zone, her phone began to ring and she blinked. Then smiled. Pressing the green button, she put the phone on speaker then back on the table next to her.

“Well, if it isn’t my big baby.” she teased. Feyre could hear the sounds of people getting rowdy in the bar and it was silent for a few seconds before she got a response.

“F-Feyre!” came Rhys’s slurred voice and she snorted. “THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.”

“Hey babeeeee.” she replied with a laugh. “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeahhhhhhh.” he said, drawling out his words followed by a giggle. “We’re having a g-great time!”

“Yeah? You sound hammered, babe.” she replied, smiling as she mixed two colors together.

“I am so fucken hammered, babe.” he said, his voice dropping on the phone and she giggled. “I just..I m-missed you.”

“Aw babe, it’s barely been two hours. Stop being so clingy!” she replied playfully and laughed when he started whining.

“But I l-love you so much.” he said and Feyre could practically see the pout she was sure he had going on.

“I love you too, handsome.” she replied and Rhys giggled. “But won’t the guys want your attention?”

“Nahhhhhh.” he slurred and she rolled her eyes, her paintbrush making light strokes. “T-they’re trying to convince Az to strip and let people t-take shots off his body for money but he’s just trying to talk about his feelings.”

Feyre burst out laughing. “You guys are trying to make a business out of Az’s hot bod, huh? How dare he ruin business prospects with his emotions.”

“Ugh, right.” she heard him say and grinned. “Like buddy...just s-shut up about your dog and get licked.”

“Are you going to let people lick shots off your body instead then?” she teased with a giggle and he hummed on the phone.

“Only if those people are y-you, Feyre darrrrling.” he said with another giggle and she shook her head with a smile.

“When you come home, I’ll lick you all you want.” she promised and he groaned.

“I w-want to come home now.”

“Noooo. You’ll ruin the fun for the guys.”

“But I want to have fun with you.” he whined and she rolled her eyes again. “I love you so much, d-darling.”

“I love you too, baby. We’ll have fun when you come home, okay?” she reassured him with a chuckle. “Go back to the boys.”

“Okayyyyyyy.” he whined then started making kissing sounds into the phone. Feyre laughed then made one obnoxious kiss noise in return.

“Go, you big baby!” she playfully shooed and he groaned loudly before disconnecting the phone. Feyre took a look at her phone then laughed softly, imagining what kind of nonsense must be going on and how distracted the others had to be that Rhys had sneaked off to call her. Considering Lucien would be the sober, responsible driver of the night, Feyre knew she would be getting video and photo evidence of it all.

Barely five minutes had passed when her phone rang again and she snorted.

“Yes, Rhys?”

“I just realized,” he slurred. “Y-you honestly have the cutest nose.”

“Are you serious right now?” she asked incredulously but laughed nonetheless.

“Yesss,  _oh my gods_ , Feyre darling,” he said excitedly with a hiccup. “I love your n-nose so much. It’s so cute I just wanna b-bite it.”

“Why thank you, my love.”

“And babe?” he started and hiccuped again. “I loooove your butt.”

Feyre snorted. “I love your butt too, Rhys.”

“And you k-know? I love your little freckles. They’re soooo cute.”

“I love your whole face, babe.”

“F-Feyre, shush.” he said suddenly and Feyre arched a brow, looking at her phone. “I’m t-trying to list all the things I love about y-you.”

Even though he couldn’t see her and even though he was being absolutely ridiculously, a blush blossomed on her cheeks and Feyre couldn’t even begin to describe the depth of her love for this man.

“So I’m not allowed to say the things I love about you? Or to comment?”

“S-save if for when I come home and you lick me everywhere.”

She grinned, dipping her paintbrush into another color. “Fair enough. Continue with that beautiful mouth of yours.”

“W-wait, Cassian is bringing me another drink.”

After listening to a few minutes of Cassian and Rhys drunkenly arguing whose drink was for who, she finally heard Rhys breathe deeply into the phone.

“Figured out the dilemma of your drinks?”

“Yeah...stupid had the same drink. Go aWAY CASSIAN. I’M TALKING TO F-FEYRE.”

Feyre rolled her eyes and snorted softly as the argument seemed to escalate quickly and when the two started swearing at each other, Feyre clicked the call off.

“Idiots.” she muttered and rolling her shoulders back, Feyre brought the focus back on her painting, dipping her brush into the needed colors.

This peace lasted for barely two minutes before her phone rang again and Feyre tilted her head back with an exasperated laugh.

“Babe, this is getting ridiculous.” she answered the phone and she heard him whine.

“B-but babe...you don’t want to talk to me?” he asked in a such a hurt tone that Feyre giggled.

“I love talking to you but you need to go have fun.” she said and heard him whine again.

“B-but I want to tell you how much I love you.” he slurred. “I need you to  _know_.”

“Baby, I know. You are very good at telling and showing me you love me.” Feyre replied with a chuckle. “Something I am very grateful for.”

“Iloveyousomuch.” he said in one breath then hiccuped and she laughed.

“I love you so much too.”

“Hey Feyre.”

“Yes, Rhys?”

“Feyreeeeeee.”

“Rhysssssss.”

“Darling.”

“My love.”

“I love your face.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And your butt. I love it.”

“You’ve mentioned that, yes.”

“And I l-love that face you make right before you cum.” he hummed and heat colored her face.

“That got dirty quickly now, didn’t it.” she said, amused.

“I can get so much more dirty, darling.” he murmured and Feyre grinned.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you could.”

“I love the way you taste.” he said then hiccuped and she giggled. “And the face you m-make when I first thrust in you. _Gods_.”

“Are you turning yourself on right now, babe?” she teased and he groaned.

“I’m so hard right now, babe. Thinking about you and your BEAUTIFUL body.” he whined and Feyre really laughed now.

“Oh babe. What do I do with you?”

“Don’t laugh at my pain!”

“I’m sorry, Rhys. It’s just really funny.” she said and when he made an offended sound, she rolled her eyes. “It’s very cute too.”

“I’m gunna tell everyone at the bar how much I love you.” he slurred and before she could protest, she heard him shuffling and a thud then a soft ‘whoa.’

“Rhys? Whatever you’re about to do, don’t do it.” she warned, her hands frozen in place because he was piss drunk and at a bar and being _really_  stupid.

“EVERYBODY.” she heard him shout and her brows shot up. “I LOVE MY WIFE SO MUCH. SHE’S SO BEAUTIFUL AND I GET TO GO HOME AND SLEEP NEXT TO HER EVERY NIGHT. WHOO!”

If her hands weren’t smeared with paint, Feyre would’ve facepalmed, instead choosing to groan audibly.

“Rhys, are you serious right now?” she asked with a laugh and all she got in return was muffled noises and incoherent yelling. “Rhys?”

It took another moment and Feyre sat blinking, her forehead creasing in worry before Rhys finally huffed into the phone.

“Is everything okay?” she quickly asked. “Are you okay?”

“No.” he mumbled and then hiccuped. “They told me to s-shut up.”

Relief washed over her and she giggled. “Aw, I’m sorry baby. It’s okay. I loved your announcement.”

“Someone said I’m lying and you must be ugly.” he choked out and Feyre clamped her lips together tightly, holding back her laughter. “I w-would’ve fought them but I can’t tell who s-said it.”

“It’s okay, Rhys. They don’t know me. Their opinions don’t matter.”

“B-but I love you so much. You’re so beautiful.” he stuttered and Feyre froze.

“Rhys...are you -- are you crying?”

“ _No._ ” he croaked. “I’m just a-angry!”

Quickly pressing the mute button, Feyre burst out laughing as Rhys continued to pretend not to be sobbing on the phone. Fanning her face, she took a few deep breaths and cleared her throat as to not burst out laughing again and hurt his feelings.

Unmuting the call, Feyre cut him off mid-rant. “Rhys, I think you should come home now. I just -- I can’t take it anymore.” she said with grin and she heard him hiccup again.

“Me either, d-darling.” he muttered and then sniffled. “‘Mm find Lucien.”

“Okay. Be safe, please. I’ll miss you till I see you.”

“Loveyousomuch.” he slurred and starting making obnoxious kiss noises into the phone again. She laughed and as she was about to end the call, she heard him yell out, “MY WIFE IS HOT AND YOU’RE ALL A BUNCH OF J-JERKS.”

“Oh gods.” she mumbled and wiped her hands clean, shooting a quick text to Lucien that he needed to locate her husband and bring him home.

She had just started placing finishing touches on her painting when her phone buzzed with a text. Feyre opened the message and blinked confused at the photo attachments then burst into another fit of laughter. Lucien had sent her two photos: the first was a picture of her husband with tears streaming down his face and the second was Rhys sobbing onto the counter.

> _Text from: Lucien  
>  Someone called you ugly again and he didn’t take it well. It was me. I called you ugly just to capture this glorious moment. Thank you for the opportunity to see how much of a big baby your husband actually is, I will never let him live it down. See you soon!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
